Greeny
is a contestant from Season 1, Season 2: Fans vs Favourites and Season 4: Puffle Island. Greeny is most known for attempting to eliminate his owner AJ in the very first vote of the series, as well as his rivalry with Ms. Plum, who he has played with in all three of his seasons. Season 1 Greeny begun the game by proving his challenge strength in the jetpack challenge due to his capabilities with a propeller cap, as well as his ability to be strategically cutthroat by attempting to vote out his owner at the first tribal council. Due to these factors, Greeny proved a far bigger threat than fellow puffle Rogi who was laying low at that point, and so Greeny was picked off as Jon, Zach and Aren attempted to target the puffles. Season 2: Fans vs Favourites Greeny returned alongside other Season 1 members for Season 2, hoping to rewrite his story and get himself further this time. After the Favourites lost the first immunity challenge, Greeny quickly set out to align with Ms. Plum, hoping they could take out Aren at the first tribal council of the season. This ultimately proved fatal for Greeny, as he was unaware that Aren possessed a hidden immunity idol, which he played, sending Greeny home at his first tribal council of the season. Season 4: Puffle Island After two prior attempts that resulted in Greeny being second boot both times, he was granted a shot at returning alongside Ms. Plum for Season 4, due to the two having a long history together since Season 1, and both still yet to have made it to the end. Once more, Greeny found himself on a losing tribe, not winning many challenges at all in the early game, however he was able to build an alliance using his leadership status, keeping himself safe from being targeted early on. With his tribe on a losing streak, Greeny went to two more tribals where he managed to go relatively unscathed, making it to the tribe swap where he was finally allowed some down time, as himself, Ms. Plum and Snack formed a new tribe and were quite dominant in challenges. Making the merge, Greeny was down in original tribe numbers, with just himself and Snack remaining, however he used this as an opportunity to become a number for larger plans going on, successfully becoming part of the Lemon, Rice and Dark blindsides respectively. With an impressive resume built up and close ally Snack still in the game, it seemed like at the final four that Greeny would finally be able to get to the end and win the game unlike his prior two seasons, especially after Snack won the final immunity. With the end in sights, Greeny found himself on cloud nine, but was quickly sent back down to earth as Snack betrayed him, blindsiding him at the final vote of the season, leaving him as the final member of the jury to his shock, disappointment and sadness. Trivia * Greeny was the first puffle to ever vote 'correctly' five times in a season (correctly being for the person sent home). ** To this day, this is still a record, but was later tied by Ÿęêt and Reindilf in Season 9.